Marca Registrada
by MrCarhol
Summary: Porque ellos lo llevan en la piel, en la sangre, en el mismo aire que respiraban, como perfume embriagador de una herencia eterna. Era el encanto de ser un Mustang. Si, una marca registrada. –Continuación de "La mayor arrogancia de Mustang"–.


Hola ^^ ¿Cómo están amigos de FMAB? Acá yo con una locura mía y un Royai, es que me pico hacer una mini continuación de mi otro fic (oneshot) "La mayor arrogancia de Mustang", y me inspire y salio esto que les dejo como primer capitulo. Bueno, no quiero decir mucho solo que:

¡Espero disfruten de la lectura y sea de su agrado!

Ya saben que FullMetal Alchemist no es de mi propiedad.

[xxxx]

**Marca registrada**

Capitulo I: Rian

A paso firme, frente en alto, pecho erguido, con la valentía y corazón en la mano. Esas eran las armas que había elegido con mucho valor y determinación para enfrentar a ese hombre terco e infantil que tenia como padre. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Central no podía evitar ser observado con vehemencia por cada fémina que cruzaba su camino, aunque algunas de ellas con cierto tono tétrico susurraban:

—No lo puedo creer, si para mi fue ayer, que lo veía en brazos de su excelencia por los pasillos de la Brigada del Este.

—Ni lo vuelvas a mencionar –decía otra en tono tajante–. Que me hace sentir vieja.

—Estamos viejas, querida –afirmaba una oficial–. ¿Creen que le debe presentar a mi hija? Melany esta hermosa, le ha crecido el busto.

A Rian Mustang de unos veintidós años recién cumplidos se le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente al escuchar el ultimo comentario, aunque debía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de susurros –que los escuchaba desde que era un chabalín–, a veces no podía evitar incomodarse.

Siguió su camino, sin olvidar el motivo de su visita a Central y específicamente a la mayor autoridad de Amestris. Cuando estuvo frente a las grandes puertas de la oficina del Fuhrer, creyó sentir sus piernas temblar y por un solo instante añoro a su preciada madre. Si, porque ella lo defendía y lo justificaba sin importar que. Su padre siempre tenía una batalla perdida frente a ella cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

Acomodo su chaqueta azul, alisto la postura más erguida y recta que jamás haya existido, trago un poco de saliva que había estado acumulando por no respirar y cuando finalmente intento golpear la puerta, escucho desde adentro…

—Eres un maldito bastardo, Mustang –la fuerte y autoritaria voz de una mujer se hizo escuchar.

—Oe… ¿Así le hablas a la máxima excelencia de este país? –esa voz desvergonzada y holgazana hasta para hacer una broma, era la de su progenitor–. ¿En donde están tus modales aristocráticos?

—¡No me tomes a la ligera! –un grito casi de guerra–. ¡Y mucho menos a mis hombres, iluso!

—¿Y quien te tomo a la ligera? Si te he pedido que negocies con el país vecino ¿Por qué lo tomas como una ofensa?

—Negociar es, para mi Brigada, sinónimo de un: "nos rendimos".

—Y luego te preguntas por que yo soy Fuhrer y tú no –un suspiro–. Es por esa energía violenta que llevas en la sangre, mujer. Además, no te estoy consultando, te estoy diciendo que llegues a un acuerdo, que negocies. Pero bueno… si no te crees capaz de hacerlo, entonces…

—Me estas subestimando –ella hablo con rencor–. ¿Me quieres quitar de mi puesto? Porque si es así… ¡Dímelo ahora y en la cara, bastardo! ¡Y juro que te atravieso la yugular!

—¡Asesinato de Estado! –chillo el hombre.

Rian suspiro con una sonrisa estupida en la cara, sabiendo que su padre estaba sobreactuando y sacando a gusto propio a esa mujer de sus casillas, así que teniendo conocimiento que le regalaba un respiro a la excelencia de Amestris y le daría tiempo a la mujer de no realizar un asesinato; termino golpeando la puerta.

—Su excelencia esta ocupado, repórtese –era la voz de Havoc.

El joven poniéndose firme exclamo:

—Rian Mustang de la Brigada del Este, pide permiso para hablar con su excelencia.

Pudo sentir el silencio absoluto que se hizo desde adentro de la oficina que fue terminado unos largos segundos después por un "Adelante" de la máxima autoridad del país. Rian entro a la oficina y noto al General del Norte, Oliver Amstrong, sentada frente a la mesa principal del Fuhrer, a Havoc al lado de la silla negra de la presidencia de Amestris y a su padre de espaldas a todos, mirando el cielo desde el gran ventanal.

La única mujer presente se levanto y miro seriamente al recién llegado, quien siguiendo el protocolo le hizo el saludo militar. Era la primera vez que Oliver veía en persona al primogénito Mustang, había escuchado demasiado de aquel jovencito durante muchos años, siempre de la boca de su cobarde hermano Alex, que adoraba al muchacho.

Noto la firme postura, la seriedad obediente, el cabello rubio despeinado que al parecer el chico intentaba amansar sin mucho éxito, el flequillo que tiraba para el lado derecho y… esos rasgados ojos negros. Los mismos ojos de Roy Mustang, pero… no era igual a Roy Mustang. No. Oliver sonrió ínfimamente aprobando al chico, como jamás había aprobado al padre.

—Bueno con las armas, habilidoso con la espada y un excelente estratega –dijo la General Amstrong–. Así te describe el imbecil de mi hermano.

—Y también manejo la Alquimia, Madame –dijo respetuoso y sin perder la compostura Rian, y Oliver supo a quien había salido el chico tanto en personalidad como físicamente.

Con razón su sola presencia le había agradado, Amstrong sonrió de medio lado.

—Oh… un perro de los militares ¿Eh?

—No, Madame –Rian dirigió una fugaz mirada al Fuhrer–. Solo manejo la alquimia básica, suele ayudar en situaciones extremas.

—Ya veo… Bien, me gustas, chico. Se nota que quien se encargo de tu crianza fue tu madre, eres muy parecido a ella. Me alegraría ver tus habilidades y quizás le pida a este bastardo de padre tuyo tu traslado al norte. Seguimos esta reunión en unas horas, Mustang.

Sin decir más Oliver Amstrong se retiro de la oficina del Fuhrer, Havoc miro a su jefe y supo que también debía retirarse, cuando paso por al lado de Rian, le toco el hombro en señal de amistad.

—Siempre es bueno verte, mocoso –dijo llevándose un cigarro a la boca–. Pasa por casa, Rebecca se pondrá loca al verte.

—Claro, dale mis saludos –Rian sonrió abiertamente.

Al salir Havoc de la oficina, Roy finalmente decidió salir del ventanal y se giro para mirar a su hijo de frente, ambos pares de ojos carbón se encontraron y por un momento fuera de este universo, Roy Mustang anhelo al bebé de once meses que se paseaba chocho entre sus brazos por la Brigada del Este. Ah, si… se estaba volviendo viejo.

—¿Con que… te gusto la General Amstrong? –dijo Roy.

—¡Te equivocas! –expreso Rian escandalosamente sintiendo que le salía humo de la cabeza.

—Mírate no mas, estas mas rojo que un tomate y te ganaste su aprobación en un segundo –Roy sacudió la cabeza en un vaivén–. ¡Ay, muchacho! Esa manía tuya de buscarte vejetas, que tu madre no se entere porque se muere del disgusto… Amstrong te lleva unos… ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta años?

—¡Que no me gustan las vejetas! –reclamo Rian casi haciendo un berrinche infantil.

—¿Ah, no?

El Fuhrer, el renombrado Alquimista de la Flama, arqueo una ceja.

—N-No… solo… solo las mujeres, tú sabes… "maduritas" –Rian se rasco la barbilla nerviosamente–. Eso, si, maduras, no viejas.

Roy achino los ojos sin quitar la mirada de su hijo mayor ¿En que se había equivocado con Rian? Con lo guapo, elegante, joven, con el porte y el encanto Mustang que había heredado de él, por supuesto ¿Por qué no andaba despilfarrando hombría con las jóvenes bellezas de Amestris? El Fuhrer puso su cara mas seria, debía hablar justamente con su esposa. Era ella la culpable de que su hijo sea así: indiferente a los coqueteos, filtreos y abusivos acosos de las mujeres más bellas del país, serio y cauto, rechazándolas con gentileza y solo poniendo la bala donde ponía el ojo. Claro, Roy quiso reír con ganas, Rian era como un halcón. Si, como su bendita madre. Porque Riza era igual, reservada hasta la yugular sobre su vida amorosa, él jamás supo de algún amorío de su ex teniente, pues… era seguro de que el sujeto moriría incinerado.

—¿Papá?

Salio de sus pensamientos, parpadeo y miro a su hijo.

—Lo siento, excelencia –dijo Rian haciendo un saludo militar.

Mustang no dijo nada, sino que en silencio volvió a mirar a su hijo. Realmente, era tan parecido a su madre que le abrumaba el orgullo, pero había algo diferente, era esa mirada carbón que Rian poseía, era la misma que solía tener él a esa edad, ambiciosa y llena de ideales. Roy observo la postura y el uniforme militar del hijo del hombre más importante de este país.

—Así que… lo hiciste y estas decidido a seguir adelante ¿Eh?

—Si, señor.

—Te voy a desheredar ¿Lo sabes?

—Si, lo se –Rian sonrió con confianza–. Pero usted sabe, excelencia, que eso jamás me importo.

—¡Eso es porque sabes que tu madre jamás te va a desamparar!

No sabia en que segundo fue, pero Roy se había levantado de su silla y había azotado la mesa a puño cerrado. Rian sonrío nerviosamente, dando un paso hacia atrás, se aclaro la garganta.

—Ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo a que sea un militar –le recordó.

—Pues, no se noto, ya que no hizo mucho para hacerte entrar en razón.

—Mamá es justa y por ningún motivo acepta la extorsión que era el medio que habías elegido para "cambiar mi parecer". Ella, simplemente, respeto mi decisión, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. Por eso, es una madre admirable.

—¿Y yo que soy? –dijo Mustang con el ceño fruncido.

—Un padre caprichoso –señaló Rian achinando sus ojos.

Roy chisto y con mal humor volvió a sentarse, y en el momento que cerró sus ojos para respirar, su mente le hizo dar un leve viaje al pasado, a uno no muy lejano.

—_Me alistare en la milicia –escucho la voz segura e inquebrantable del joven rubio–. Quiero ser un militar. _

_A Roy Mustang le sobraron muchos segundos para asimilar y entender lo que significaban esas palabras, abrió sus ojos con suma sorpresa, para…_

—_¡No! –rugió, sin importarle que fueran pasadas las doce de la noche y se encontrara en pijamas en medio de su despacho y su grito haya hecho eco en toda la residencia Mustang–. ¡Por nada del mundo!_

—_Lo haré –dijo firme Rian. _

—_¿Tú lo sabias? –Roy dirigió una directa mirada a su esposa, que al igual que él estaba en pijamas, pero con una bata rosada. _

_En el momento que la vio temblar por un ligero segundo, cuando noto el horror en los ojos de Riza, Roy supo que ella no estaba enterada, que esto la tomaba tan desprevenida como a él._

—_No… Rian no… –Riza logro mantener la compostura–. ¿Por qué? _

—_Porque es lo que quiero hacer, lo he pensado mucho y me voy a enlistar. _

—_¿Por eso le pediste a Alphonse que te enseñe Alquimia? –hablo Roy._

—_Si –dijo Rian–. Porque quiero…_

—_Tampoco –sentencio su padre._

—_Ya soy mayor de edad, tengo derecho a elegir la vida que deseo vivir. _

—_¡No serás un perro de los militares! ¡No es no!_

—_La vida de un militar es dura, un día harás cosas que no te gustaran –hablo pacientemente Riza, luego del grito de su marido–. No tienes idea, Rian. _

—_Si tengo que conocer el infierno, lo haré. Si eso significa vivir para proteger a la gente de este país con mis propias manos, moriré en cualquier calle de Amestris con orgullo. _

_Esas palabras sentenciaron en Riza un sentimiento que había tenido muchísimos años atrás, ese sueño, que le había parecido tan hermoso en los labios de su marido. _

—_No lo harás –sentencio Roy, pero en su mirada algo había cambiado, Rian pensó por un momento que lo había convencido. _

—_Si lo haré._

—_No, estudia para medico, investigador, ve a la Universidad. _

—_Quiero ser un militar, quiero seguir con tu legado –Roy abrió los ojos sin evitar conmocionarse ante lo dicho por su hijo–. Te ayudare a hacer de Amestris un país mejor, a que se convierta en un país democrático. _

—_¡Dile algo! –el moreno se revolvió sus cabellos pidiéndole ayuda a su esposa._

—_No podemos… obligarlo a que haga lo que a nosotros nos parece –dijo finalmente Riza–. Es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones también. _

—_No lo puedo creer –dijo indignado y dejo de mirar a Riza para volver a su hijo–. Si te alistas en la milicia te desheredare._

—_No me importa._

—_Te mantendrás tú solo, ni un centavo de mi parte ¡Nada de nada!_

—_Esta bien por mí._

_Roy apretó sus puños y con enojo se fue acercando a pasos de gigante hacia su hijo._

—_¡Si te alistas en la milicia ya mismo vas saliendo de esta casa, jovencito! Así, con lo que traes puesto ¡Sin nada a cuestas! ¡Te largas!_

—_¡Roy no! –se alarmo Riza interponiéndose entre él y su hijo que miraba a su padre con firmeza–. ¡No!_

—_¡Bueno esta bien, no te iras de esta casa! –dijo poniéndose colorado–. ¡Pero no te olvides que soy el Fuhrer! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no?_

—_Si, que tengo que hacerte sentir orgulloso –expreso Rian. _

_Silencio absoluto. Roy sintió un calor inmenso en todo su cuerpo, como si flotara en el aire, como cuando tuvo por primera vez a Rian entre sus brazos el día en que nació, tan frágil y pequeño, necesitado de que lo protejan. Bajo la mirada por un segundo y mordió su labio con impotencia. _

—_Yo no soy ejemplo de nada, ni héroe de nadie –dijo finalmente–. No te conviertas en un perro de los militares. _

_Una cosa era él, los hermanos Elric o cualquier otro, pero otra cosa muy diferente era cuando se trataba de su hijo. _

—_Esta bien –asintió el joven. _

Padre e hijo se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, Rian tenía una sensación extraña, como si pudiera saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del Fuhrer en esos momentos.

—Hace tiempo comprendí porque te habías negado a que entre en la milicia, porque mamá tembló por primera vez ante mí cuando les di la noticia aquella noche, porque me la hiciste difícil e imposible en las pruebas de admisión y porque casi sacas una ley donde prohíbes expresamente que Rian Mustang se aliste en el ejército.

A Roy se le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente, ese fue un berrinche que casi lo deja en ridículo sino fuera porque Riza lo detuvo a tiempo.

—¿Soldado?

—Ishval –dijo simplemente Rian.

Y a Roy Mustang se le vino el mundo encima, su hijo, su orgullo, sabía que él era… un asesino.

—El héroe de Ishval y el Ojo de Halcón.

El moreno no pudo sentirse más desvastado, el chico sabía también lo de su madre. Cerró los ojos con impotencia.

—No odies a tu madre, por favor –dijo Mustang–. Si hay alguien a quien tienes que odiar es a mí. Ishval me convirtió en un asesino y salio de mis manos el poder evitar que tu madre siguiera el mismo camino. Llevo sobre mis espaldas la muerte de gente inocente, porque Ishval no fue una guerra fue…

—Una masacre –dijo Rian mirando con dureza a su padre–. Lo se.

El silencio más horrible y angustioso de su vida.

—Lo se… porque me lo dijo mamá –el joven hablo temple notando la expresión de sorpresa en Mustang–. No los odio, no podría. No, cuando vi desde que tengo noción como tú y mamá han reconstruido Ishval, y en cada acto mostraban arrepentimiento y en sus ojos había anhelo de perdón. Ishval ya los perdono.

—Nuestros pecados jamás serán borrados, no tiene que haber perdón para dicha masacre. Yo hice arder a Ishval en un infierno, queme hasta la muerte a esa pobre gente.

—¿Recuerdas el día que me atacaron teniendo diez años? Fue dos años antes de que te convirtieras en Fuhrer, estábamos en Ishval, dabas un discurso de la apertura de una política educativa ishvalita.

—Soldados de Drachman se habían infiltrado, si, lo recuerdo –Roy jamás olvidaría ese día, en donde su hijo casi muere en un ataque que iba contra su persona, quien era el más propicio para convertirse en el Fuhrer de Amestris–. Nunca le pude agradecer a la persona que te salvo.

—Esa persona dijo: No puedo creer que yo este salvando al hijo del Héroe de Ishval, quizás Scar tenga razón y… la venganza solo traiga más venganza –Rian respiro tranquilo–. Era un ishvalita… tenia el brazo izquierdo y la mitad de la cara quemada.

Roy apretó su mandíbula, escondió su mirada entre sus manos que se unieron apoyando sus codos en la mesa y Rian Mustang noto como una lagrima caía sobre la mejilla de su padre.

***• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -**

Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida del Cuartel Principal de Central, a espaldas de ambos, Havoc, que como siempre lanzaba humo de su boca, no sabia si era una sensación suya, pero veía a su jefe algo extraño y con aura de necesitar cuidados intensivos basados en mimos de la ex teniente Hawkeye. Vaya a saber que cosas había estado hablando el ex Coronel con Rian.

—¿Y como esta la pequeña Sara? –pregunto el mas joven de los tres.

—¡Oh! –Havoc sonrió haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rosadas y su expresión babilónica hizo sonreír con gracia a Rian, y sin mas, haciendo que su cigarrillo cayera de la boca Jean saco una foto de adentro de su chaqueta militar–. ¡Esta bellísima!

Rian miro la foto que le mostraba un alucinado Havoc, era una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios rizados atados en dos coletas bajas, mejillas sonrojadas y unos amplios y brillantes ojos celestes.

—Acaba de cumplir ocho, es muy inteligente, la mejor de su clase en el colegio –Rian no paraba de ver las miles de fotos de Sara Havoc que de la nada hacia aparecer el rubio guardaespaldas de su padre–. ¡Mi Sarita-chan! ¿No es bella? ¿No es hermosa? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

—¡Havoc! –grito colérico el Fuhrer–. ¡Ya deja eso de una buena vez!

Rian rió al ver la expresión de su padre, Roy no podía creer como el mujeriego de Havoc se derretía como chocolate caliente cuando hablaba de su única hija Sarita Havoc, le hacia recordar tanto a Maes que no sabia hasta que punto debía agradecer de que Havoc no anduviera mostrando fotos también de Rebecca. Si Maes estuviera aun con ellos no dudaría en… Maes…

—¡Oi! –el grito de Roy fue tan fuerte y repentino que les dio un susto de muerte a Jean y Rian–. ¡Tú!

El Fuhrer a punto a su hijo y se acerco hasta él tomándolo de la chaqueta azul, lo miro con firmeza.

—A parte de visitar a tu familia ¿Por qué otro motivo estas en Central? –exigió saber.

—Porque el maestro Alphonse estaría unos días en Central también, mamá me llamo para contármelo, me dijo que podía venir a visitarlos y verlo a él de paso. Hace ya cinco años que no lo veo ¿Por?

—¿Y que mas? –Roy apretó el agarre.

—No hay otra razón –dijo Rian confundido–. ¿Por qué habría una?

—No me mientas, muchacho. No al Fuhrer de Amestris ¿Te crees que no lo se?

—¿Saber que?

—Ese rollo amoroso que te traes con Elysia Hughes ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Pensaste que no me iba a enterar? –Roy no dejaba de apretar la chaqueta militar.

Havoc parpadeó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, así que el hijo del Fuhrer no dejaba títere con cabeza, como su padre en los viejos tiempos ¡Pero un momento! ¿No era que la hija Maes Hughes estaba por casarse con un prestigioso medico?

—Desde que lo supe no he dejado de ir a la tumba de Maes a pedirle perdón por tu causa, aunque debería ser su propia hija la que le pida perdón ¡Te lleva diez años!

—En realidad nueve –hablo Rian soltándose del agarre de su padre y alisando la chaqueta–. Y que desactualizado esta, excelencia. Eso pasó luego de que me enliste en el ejército, terminamos al tiempo. Somos buenos amigos ahora ¿O no esta enterado que Elysia esta por casarse?

—¿Qué? –Roy sintió su quijada rozar el suelo–. ¿Teniendo tan solo dieciocho años salías con una mujer de treinta?

—Yo tenia dieciocho y Elysia veintisiete, excelencia –Rian rodó los ojos.

—¿Con que no te gustan las vejetas, eh? –a Roy le salto una vena en la frente.

—¡Por dios, padre! –Rian levanto ambas manos a la altura de su pecho como excusándose–. Elysia no es ninguna vieja.

—No –opino Havoc pensativo–. Pero a tu lado, mocoso, vendría a ser… ¿Una mujer madurita?

—Es lo que trato de hacerle entender –zanjo el tema Rian Mustang.

***• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -**

Riza Hawkeye, la primera dama de Amestris, ahora Riza Mustang, estaba frente al espejo de su habitación peinando su cabello rubio en una coleta baja que iba acorde con el traje celeste crema de dos piezas que había elegido para la ocasión. Al mirar más atentamente en el espejo vio el reflejo de su esposo, quien reposaba sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Te ves cansado –dijo Riza colocándose unas perlas de aretes–. ¿Ya has visto a Rian?

—Si –afirmo dando un cabezazo.

Hubo un silencio entendedor entre ambos y solo un mirada basto para que Riza supiera todo.

—Te lo dijo –afirmo ella.

—¿Por qué se lo dijiste? –Roy avanzo unos pocos pasos para acercarse a ella.

—Porque era mejor que se enterara por uno y no por terceros, y porque se la estabas haciendo tan difícil con tus pruebas, chantajes y extorsiones, que él estaba empezando a tomarte coraje…

Roy ensancho sus ojos levemente.

—Rian tenia barreras por parte tuya sin razón aparente, cuando supo tus razones, lo entendió y se esforzó el doble por entrar en la milicia –Riza sonrío–. ¿Estas enojado?

—¿Contigo? –suspiro–. Por más que lo intentará no podría, además sigues cuidándome las espaldas, hasta de mi propio hijo.

La abrazo porque había tenido un día agotador, y ella siempre era ese cable a tierra. Si, esa tierra firme a donde volver.

—Ah, y hablando de la época en donde Rian se alisto en la milicia –Riza se separo de Roy notándolo tenso–. ¿Sabias que… Rian y… Elysia fueron… pareja?

Estaba tan rojo que a Riza le dio ternura, Roy Mustang seguía siendo ese hombre sensato e infantil al que había jurado proteger y cuidar hasta que llegara a la cima.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? –dijo tranquilamente la ex teniente.

—¡Porque en esta casa soy el ultimo en enterarme de todo! –chillo como un infante–. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¡Ella le llevaba una década!

—Oh, vamos excelencia. No pensé que le interesara la vida amorosa de su hijo, y si, al parecer a nuestro hijo le gusta salir con mujeres mayores a él. Pero lo importante es que sea una buena mujer ¿No?

—¡Lo cubres en todo, Hawkeye! –protesto Mustang–. El debe aprovechar su juventud.

—¿Y no lo hace? –Riza alzo una ceja–. ¿Sabe, excelencia? Su hijo es más sensato que usted de cuando tenía la misma edad. Usted se la pasaba de mujercita en mujercita, mientras que su hijo, si, admito que tiene un gusto particular, pero esta con las mujeres que realmente le atraen. Es tan maduro que sabe que con jovencitas de su edad no puede mantener relaciones profundas que no se basen solo en sexo. Además… –Riza suspiro–. Las jovencitas solo lo quieren por ser tu hijo, muy guapo si, pero su posición social lo es mas. Las mujeres "mayorcitas" con las que ha estado Rian, no buscaban de él su posición.

Roy hizo silencio, pensando en dichas palabras, jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

—Que no te preocupe, Rian ya encontrara a una jovencita con personalidad y determinación que lo enamore sin tener más de treinta años. Relájese.

—¿Y como estas tan segura?

—Porque soy su madre –dijo simplemente Riza.

En ese momento, una de las empleadas aviso que las visitas que esperaban habían llegado a la Residencia Mustang.

—Alphonse-kun y su familia –respondió Riza a la pregunta silenciosa de su marido–. Rian quería ver a su maestro.

El Fuhrer asintió pasándose su mano por su cabello negro haciendo que unos mechones del mismo cayeran sobre su frente.

—Oi –dijo finalmente–. Me gusta tu seguridad, pero me quedaría mas tranquilo si hablas con él.

Riza arqueo una ceja confundida.

—A nuestro hijo… le gusta la General Amstrong.

—¿Qué? –Hawkeye podía entender los gustos de su hijo y se los respetaba, pero hasta a ella le parecía que eso era demasiado–. Bien, hablare con él. No te preocupes ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

—Que Rian es igual a ti –dijo Roy sonriendo irónicamente–. A ti también te gustaban los hombres mayores ¿No?

—No se de que estas hablando, solo eres cuatro años mayor ¿A que otro hombre te refieres?

—Oh, no se ¿Como era ese vecino tuyo? El repartidor de diarios que tanto odiaba tu padre… Era grande, ya tenía una hija ¿No? –Roy se hizo el distraído.

—¿Richard? –Riza se encogió de hombros–. No tenía una hija, era su sobrina, y no me llevaba tanta edad, solo doce años más.

—¡Entonces si saliste con ese pervertido acosador de niñas inocentes! –Roy la encaro–. Cuando a mi me juraste que no.

—Nunca te jure que no, cuando me lo preguntaste respondí respetuosamente que no, porque no creía que hablar de mi vida privada con mi superior fuera algo correcto. Y ya no hagas berrinche, que eso fue antes de enlistarme en la milicia. No fue nada serio, salimos solo un par de veces.

—¿Un par de veces?

—¡Si! Luego nos hicimos amigos, la otra vez me lo cruce aquí en Central, me felicito por ser la Primera Dama de este país.

—¿Lo viste? ¿Te felicito? –a Roy le subió la sangre a la cabeza–. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y donde?

—Es dueño de un restaurante de pastas muy famoso aquí en Central, se hizo Chef.

Roy parpadeo y todo su enojo se esfumo en un sonrisa arrogante, tan comunes en él.

—Oh… –dijo de manera burlona–. Es decir, que si te hubieras quedado con él, hoy serias una simple cocinera de un restaurante ¿No?

—No, Roy Mustang –Riza Hawkeye le sonrió con tranquilidad–. Él seria el Fuhrer de Amestris.

***• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -**

Al bajar las escaleras que daban a la sala de estar, Riza se vio obligada a agregar a su vestimenta una pañueleta en su cuello para tapar las marcas de chupones que había dejado su esposo, luego de que la broma le saliera tan mal. Mientras que a Roy le brillaban los ojos, esa esposa suya era un regalo del cielo ¡Mira que responderle semejante cosa!

El matrimonio al llegar noto como un ya maduro Alphonse Elric abrazaba con entusiasmo y ternura a Rian Mustang, que se desvivía por hacer sentir bien al hermano menor de Edward. Respetaba mucho a su maestro, en las épocas que lo había aceptado como pupilo, lo recibió y cuido como un hijo más en las tierras lejanas de Xing, y eso era algo que Rian Mustang valoraría hasta el día en que se muriera.

—¡Que grande estas, Rian-kun! –dijo Alphonse que tanteaba a Rian en los hombros, cabeza, lo daba vuelta de un lado a otro como corroborando que el chico estuviera sano y salvo.

—¡Alphonse! –lo reto alegremente Mei, la ex niña de Xing, que de niña ya no tenia nada, era una mujer de familia, la esposa del menor Elric–. ¡Rian-kun no es un paciente, ni un muñeco para que lo zarandees así!

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto –se disculpo Alphonse, obviamente feliz por ver al hijo del ex Coronel bastardo, como lo llamaba su hermano.

Mei se acerco a Rian le dio un dulce beso en la frente y lo abrazo como si lo hiciera con un hijo.

—Me pone feliz, verte con buena salud y tan vivo.

—Alphonse-kun, Mei-chan –saludo Riza en compañía de Mustang.

Los saludos no se hicieron esperar, las charlas acumuladas en esos años casi sin verse, preguntando por la familia, Mustang especialmente por el enano de Acero, que según Alphonse ya no era tan enano. Así, llegaron al gran comedor donde se llevaría la cena.

—Vaya, yo pensé que vendrías con la familia, Alphonse-kun –dijo Riza, mirando un plato vació.

—Si, sentimos mucho que Naomi no haya podido venir, ella manda sus respetos –dijo Al.

—Lo que sucede es que cuando apenas llegamos a Central, misteriosamente le llego una carta en donde una amiga de Creta le decía que estaría en la ciudad justo en el día de hoy –explico Mei–. Y como hacia tres años que no se veían, Alphonse le dio permiso de encontrarse con ella.

—Hay cosas que a los hijos no se le puede negar –dijo Alphonse riendo torpemente.

—Si, es una lastima, en otra ocasión será –dijo Riza–. ¿Comemos?

Y mientras los demás se adelantaban hacia la mesa, Roy le susurro a su hijo:

—¿Cómo es la hija de Alphonse? –curioso el Fuhrer, quien conocía a los hijos de Edward, Thomas y Trisha Elric, pero no a la única hija de Alphonse.

—No se –se encogió de hombros Rian.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿No viviste con Alphonse y su familia por un año?

—Si –Rian freno sus pasos, por lo que su padre también–. Pero su hija no vivió ese año con ellos, estuvo de viaje con la comitiva del emperador Ling Yao. Según los rumores que escuche en Xing, el hijo del emperador Yao es un holgazán y mujeriego, y su padre ha reunido a un grupo de herederos al trono, entre ellos la hija del maestro Alphonse y Mei-san para que asumieran la responsabilidad de gobernar Xing si su hijo se niega a asumir dicho trono, o para que sean un grupo de consejeros de, al parecer, este futuro emperador irresponsable.

—¿Y estas seguro de que eso es verdad?

—Bueno, eran los rumores que había y creo que siguen estando en Xing, nunca le pregunte al maestro Alphonse sobre ello porque no me parecía que tuviera que meterme en sus asuntos, mas si son de Estado. Además, a Mei-san se la veía o triste o con ganas de matar su marido por la lejanía de su única hija.

—¿Y que edad ronda? Recuerdo que Mei tenía doce cuando andaba en busca de la inmortalidad, y Ling quince o dieciséis, en Xing asumen al trono desde muy jóvenes.

—Pues, cuando viaje a Xing para aprender Alquimia, creo que la hija del maestro rondaba los doce o trece años también, me imagino que debe tener dieciocho ahora –Rian movió su cabeza despreocupadamente–. Igual hay emperador Ling Yao para rato, que goza de muy buena salud.

—Ni que lo digas –dijo Roy recordando las reuniones burocráticas con el ex homúnculo–. Solo quería saber si la niñata se parecía a Alphonse o la joven de Xing.

—Ni idea –Rian bostezo–. Porque ni una foto he visto de ella.

Mustang arqueo una ceja confundido, hasta que sintió a Riza llamarlos.

—¿Qué esperan ustedes dos?

Ambos hombres llegaron a la mesa mientras Roy pensaba que la hija de Alphonse o era una directa candidata a asumir después de Ling Yao el trono de Xing por eso se la resguardaba tanto, o realmente era una joven horrorosa que daba miedo mostrarla en publico. Poso su mirada en Alphonse, hombre ya de porte seguro, amable, gallardo; luego miro a Mei, mujer de facciones elegantes, cara redonda, tes blanca y cabello negros y delicados, dignas señas de una princesa, nada que envidiar a nadie ¿Por qué saldría una chica fea y desdichada de estos dos? Pobre de Alphonse si era así, tendría que obligar a alguien a que desposara a su hija.

***• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -**

_Cuatro meses después. Frontera Norte. Brigada de Bringgs. _

—¡Y esa es la ultima orden del día! –expreso Oliver Amstrong.

Cada soldado hizo el saludo correspondiente y de respeto a la llamada Reina del Hielo, que al parecer tenia el privilegio de mostrar que para ella no había pasado el tiempo. Rian suspiro, su padre lo había trasladado al norte por "tiempo indeterminado", como si lo siguiera poniendo a prueba, pero esta vez era diferente. Esto sonaba a un: _"A ver, atrévete ¡Atrévete a desobedecer a tu madre!"_

Y claro que a él –como a sus hermanos– le costaba un mundo contradecir a su madre. Pero…

_Riza poso sus ojos seriamente sobre su hijo y Rian supo que esto estaba más allá de cualquier advertencia materna que su progenitora pudiera hacerle. _

—_Eres un hombre ya, y no soy ese tipo de madre que desea manipular la vida de sus hijos, es por eso que te aconseje para que tomes tus decisiones con coherencia y lógica, pero…_

—_Madre… se directa –dijo Rian._

—_Rian no soy quien para criticar tus gustos, pero… ¿No te parece que la General Amstrong es… demasiado?_

—_Papá te estuvo metiendo cucarachas en la cabeza –suspiro Rian, corriendo su cara que tenían sus mejillas sonrojadas._

—_Te conozco lo suficiente, Rian –Riza se acerco a su hijo y lo tomo de los hombros–. Solo no hagas una locura ¿Si?_

_El tono utilizado por Riza era casi como el de una orden._

—¿Sucede algo, Rian Mustang? –la General Amnstrong se acerco al joven hijo del Fuhrer.

—No, General –el chico alzo su mano hacia su frente.

—Se que tu padre ha estado muy al pendiente de tu desarrollo en este lugar ¿Ese bueno para nada te ofusca?

Rian sonrío nerviosamente.

—Nada de que preocuparse, Madame.

—Tomate un descanso, muchacho –dijo Oliver–. Eres dedicado como tu madre, te lo mereces.

El joven asintió pasando su mano sobre su flequillo para luego mirar con profunda sinceridad a su superior.

—¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo, Madame? Hay un restaurante que abrieron en el pueblo, fuera de la Fortaleza.

—¿Acaso me estas invitando a una cita? –Oliver sonrío al recordar a un joven Roy Mustang tratando de caerle bien o fastidiarle la vida invitándola a una cita o regalándole horribles flores–. Chico ¿No crees que sea algo grande para ti?

—No se subestime de esa manera, Madame. Es solo una cena.

—Comeré hasta que te reviente el bolsillo, te dejare en banca rota –dijo severamente Oliver.

—Esta bien por mi, lo tomare como una orden, Madame –sonrió amablemente.

Oliver no iba a negarlo, el joven tenía muchas mas agallas que su padre que se retraía cuando ella amenazaba con acabar con su vida económica.

—Eres un iluso… igual que tu padre.

Rian rió porque solo sabia una cosa, estaba cometiendo una locura… había desobedecido a su madre.

***• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -**

_Un año después. Ciudad Central, oficina principal del Fuhrer._

El Fuhrer de Amestris abrió ligeramente sus profundos ojos negros y miro por undécima vez consecutiva al joven que tenia en frente reportándose en persona. Estaba ojeroso y si bien el Fuhrer sabia que al chico le costaba un diablo acomodarse ese cabello revoltoso, le parecía que no se peinaba hacia un siglo y hasta lo tenia bastante largo, estaba mas flacuchento que una lombriz y ni que decir del brillo de sus ojos, ya no quedaba as de ello.

—No se ve nada bien, soldado –comento con ironía.

—Rian Mustang reportándose, excelencia –alzo su mano hacia la frente y su voz salio ronca y cansina.

—Mala noche, mala vida o… ¿Una mala mujer?

—No estoy aquí para hablar de mi vida privada, excelencia ¿Para que me mando a llamar?

Roy sonrío con arrogancia.

—Primero para decir: ¡Te lo dije! –el hombre mayor apunto a su hijo con un dedo y Rian entorno los ojos por dicha actitud infantil–. Y segundo, para cumplir con mi rol de padre ante todo.

—¿Disculpe?

—Te quedas aquí en Central a las órdenes del Fuhrer –Mustang suspiro–. Pero no le diremos por el momento a tu madre, ella no sabe que estas aquí. Así que te alimentaras como corresponde, esperaremos a que esas ojeras desaparezcan, te iras a cortar el cabello y busca sonreír un poco. Le romperás el alma a tu madre si te ve así, como un pordiosero de la calle.

Rian apretó sus puños, si algo estaba seguro es que no le gustaba como su padre tenia la manía de demostrar que sus hijos le importaban.

—Que tu madre no se entere ¿Si? –dijo finalmente el Fuhrer en tono conciliador desordenándose el flequillo–. ¿Y bien? El frío del norte trata mal ¿Cierto?

—Papi ya basta ¿Si?

Roy se levanto de un brinco del asiento en donde estaba sentado.

—¡Me has llamado "papi"! ¡Esto es malo! –se acerco al joven rubio–. ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Oh! No lo puedo creer…

—No se que estas pensando, pero déjalo ahí, por favor.

Mustang miro con suma atención a su hijo, ocultando su preocupación. En ese momento, entro Havoc a su oficina, avisándole de un atentado en una de las Sede del Consejo de Amestris.

—El grupo de Falman es el que se hará cargo –informo Jean.

—Bien, manténganme informado –dijo seriamente en su posición de Fuhrer–. Mándale a Falman al Teniente Segundo Mustang.

Havoc poso sus ojos azules en Rian, devastador pensó el rubio guardaespaldas.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Es una orden!

Los dos rubios hicieron su saludo militar y se retiraron. Mientras que Roy cerró sus ojos pensativo, odiaba quedarse encerrado entre cuatro paredes esperando noticias. Extrañaba sus días de Coronel en acción, como también aquellos en donde Rian solo lo llamaba "papi" para jugar a la pelota y hacer travesuras a espaldas de Riza, y no para demostrarle que se encontraba vulnerable. Ese hijo suyo y sus malditos gustitos raros.

***• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -**

_Consejo de Amestris. Ciudad Central._

—¡Uno de los consejeros esta herido! –grito un soldado llevando a un hombre consigo casi arrastrándolo.

Rian le hizo una señal para que siguiera sin hacer la menor mención que él avanzaba con una soldado. El joven rubio apretó su arma entre sus manos al escuchar una explosión, estaba seguro que se trataba de una de las guerrillas que estaba en contra del proceso de instalación de la democracia que su padre hace años intentaba establecer.

—Teniente Segundo –le hablo una jovencita, quien era una subordinada de Falman–. Creo que poseen francotiradores.

—No, son buenos tiradores detrás de los pilar principales –dijo viendo el cuerpo de un soldado en el suelo–. Tenga cuidado.

—Si, señor.

Entraron al salón principal en donde sin esperar un momento empezó el enfrentamiento entre grupos encapuchados de negro y el ejército azul. Rian apunto a las manos de sus enemigos y no fallo en ninguno de los disparos dados, recargo su arma y se dio cuenta que mas disparos se dirigían hacia su persona. Recargo su espalda contra la pared y siguió con su labor, hasta que sin previo aviso cuando estaba por herir a un hombre que apuntaba contra la joven soldado que le cubría las espaldas… la ultima bala se atoro en la pistola.

—¿Qué? –abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pero solo reacciono para cubrir a la subordinada de Falman ante la detonación del arma enemiga.

Sintió un ardor quemarle la parte superior de su hombro izquierdo y la suave sensación del liquido rojo correr con bastante rapidez desde su herida hacia el resto del cuerpo, mientras la tela del uniforme se pegaba en su piel con dolor por el contacto con la sangre. La chica grito con horror y el olor a hierro amargo se sentía con más presión, la joven lo quiso ayudar, pero Rian la aparto porque se estaba exponiendo a que la mataran, mientras su vista se estaba nublando.

—¡Es él! ¡El hijo del Fuhrer! –escucho un grito casi de triunfo–. ¡Vamos por él!

Perfecto, pensó Rian. Lo vieron y lo reconocieron, ahora estaba seguro de que tomarían su cabeza para extorsionar a su padre. Se estaba convirtiendo en una carga, algo que no podía permitir. Toco el hombro de su compañera…

—¡Ve con el Coronel Falman! –le dijo–. Dile cuantos son, de qué están armados y que no tienen ningún rehén del Consejo, él sabrá que hacer –respiro con dificultad.

—Pero vienen por usted, es mi deber no dejarlo solo –ella replico.

—Es tu deber proteger a los ciudadanos de este país y cumplir ordenes, ve con Falman, no pierdas tu tiempo –al verla noto que ella se había ofendido–. Vamos, que soy el hijo del Fuhrer, estaré bien –sonrió para complacerla.

La subordinada asintió muy poco convencida, pero se arrastro hasta la salida para hacer lo debido. Por su parte, Rian respiro con dificultad y cuando giro su rostro para ver en donde estaban los rebeldes sintió el frió metálico de un arma en su cabeza. Oh, lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja.

—Te tenemos jovencito, ahora tu padre no tendrá más que sufrir y ceder.

—No sabes de lo que estas hablando, idiota –sonrió Rian y suspiro en un jadeo–. No subestimes a mi padre.

—Oh, entonces… quizás solo debamos matarte y mostrarle tu cuerpo para que sepa lo que le espera también a sus demás mocosos con la venida de una democracia.

Rian abrió sus ojos con ira.

—¡Con mis hermanos no, maldito! –grito y su herida se abrió mas.

Tres dagas rozaron la cabeza del guerrillero y una de ellas se incrustó en la mejilla del mismo, quien grito con horror, soltando la pistola con la que apuntaba a Rian, quien en un segundo se vio envuelto en una nueva explosión. El joven Mustang vio varios círculos de transmutación que hacían detonar explosiones, él… conocía bien esos círculos de transmutación que explotaban con alquimia.

Alquimia de Xing.

El arma que soltó su atacante estaba cerca, se tiro al piso para alcanzarla, pero un disparo le rozo la mano y lo alejo de la pistola. La herida se abría mas y la bala que estaba en su hombro hacia tanta presión que el dolor le hacia perder la visión. Gritos y mas explosiones, hasta que una determinante y suave voz llego a sus oídos.

—¿Estas bien?

Rian levanto su mirada y noto la figura menuda pero contorneada de una joven que le daba la espalda mostrándole su largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y parecía la noche flameando en esa delicada espalda. Sus ropas no eran las de una ciudadana común de Amestris, su vestido oriental azul y la capa que posaba encima de sus hombros, la identificaban como una extranjera.

Y al no obtener respuesta a su pregunta, la desconocida volteo su cara hacia el muchacho que acababa de salvar. Rian destaco su piel blanca, su pera firme, sus increíbles y brillosos ojos… dorados. Como dos grandes faroles en el medio de la oscuridad, como grandes monedas de oro, igual a dos soles eternos de energía divina.

Rian Mustang sintió que el cansancio le vencía, y aunque quisiera seguir viendo el rostro de la joven ya no tenía las fuerzas, pero no le importo. Porque si debía morir en ese momento; lo haría orgulloso y feliz de que en su último suspiro… había encontrado a la mujer más bella de ese y cualquier otro mundo. Era como una salvación, un dios en el cual creer.

Se desvaneció con una sonrisa arrogante y tranquila en su rostro.

—¡Oye! –la joven extranjera se arrodillo en el suelo junto a Rian–. ¿Estas bien?

La chica suspiro rendida al notar el estado del joven militar, lo miro por un segundo que lo sintió eterno, hasta que haciendo un circulo de transmutación alrededor del chico decidió hacer lo que su madre le había enseñado cuando niña. Salvaría a ese torpe e inútil hombre solo por el hecho de que no conocía a nadie que estuviera a punto de morir con semejante sonrisa en la cara y… por esos ojos negros que la habían mirado con tanta intensidad.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue de su agrado? A que Rian Mustang es muy parecido a Riza como hacen notar algunos personajes, pero en el fondo es un loquillo como su padre. Me pareció gracioso ponerle a la historia ese peculiar gusto que tiene Rian por las mujeres, muy diferente a su padre, por eso los delirios de Roy (Jajaja).

Bien, como dije será una historia corta, basada en cada hijo de nuestro Royai. Pero no perderá el hilo de cada cosa que se fue estableciendo, ya notaran a lo que me refiero en los próximos capítulos que quedan.

Próximo episodio: Elizabeth.

Muchas gracias por leer, se agradece siempre el tiempo que le prestan a estos escritos ociosos ^^.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
